1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting recognition system and more particularly to a hardware and an algorithm for implementing such a system.
2. Related Art
In PCT application number GB98/0316 (Publication No. WO99/22338) there is disclosed a portable computer in the form of a pen-type casing. Incorporated within the casing is at least one accelerometer which is used to detect movement of the pen with respect to its environment. By using the instrument for handwriting it is possible to effect data entry or transmission of signals reflecting movement, the user using either a pen tip mounted switch or a finger operated switch to indicate that movement is effecting a written input.
There are many other pen-type input devices on the market in addition to stylus scroll pallets typically used in so-called palm top computers where handwriting recognition has been used. Such devices often require very precise movement which may not reflect natural handwriting movements for the user. One of the problems which makes characteristic handwriting recognition difficult is that while the underlying movement made by an individual to represent a particular letter may be consistent an element reflecting user movements due to stress and other factors will be present.